Teddy Bear
by Harumaki03
Summary: Mientras la ayudaba a secarse el cabello, no pudo evitar pensar que parecía más indefensa de lo usual, casi como... (La imagen de portada no me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo creador).


**"Teddy Bear"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Mientras la ayudaba a secarse el cabello, no pudo evitar pensar que parecía más indefensa de lo usual, casi como...

 **Nota:** Ubicado en algún punto _random_ de su relación después del final _(?)_ , basado en la imagen de portada cuyos créditos a quienes correspondan _(porque mía no es)._

 **-/-/-**

Karasuma Tadaomi movió su cuello de un lado a otro buscando liberar un poco de la tensión que sentía. No mentiría: estaba agotado.

Había tenido un largo día en un entrenamiento táctico que aunque fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, había sido realmente extenuante.

Cerró la puerta de la entrada detrás de sí y su ceño se frunció al notar la ausencia de los zapatos de su compañera.

—No me digas que volviste a entrar a la casa con los zapatos... —murmuró para sí mientras se sacaba sus botas y se colocaba las zapatillas para estar en la casa—. Esa mujer... ¡Irina! —la llamó, frunciendo el ceño aún más al no recibir respuesta.

Asomó la cabeza para ver si estaba en la sala o cocina, pero ambas estaban desiertas, dirigió sus pasos a la habitación y la encontró vacía por igual; apretó la mandíbula mientras se dirigía al baño dentro de la habitación preguntándose dónde podría estar.

Su horario laboral en el gobierno había terminado hacia un buen rato así que, ¿dónde estaría metida la rubia revoltosa con el terrible clima que había fuera?

Como para reafirmar su pensamiento sobre el clima, un trueno sonó a la distancia y el sonido del agua golpeando contra la ventana del baño se intensificó.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras su rostro ceñudo se reflejaba en el espejo, confiaba en que ella se podía defender por su cuenta, pero... mejor llamaría a la oficina por si aún estaba allá.

Salió a la habitación mientras se rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón táctico por su móvil, no es que fuera fanático de esas cosas, pero eran un mal necesario; justo había buscando el contacto para marcarle cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta de la calle el ser abierta.

Sin admitir jamás que estaba preocupado, llego a la entrada más aprisa de lo que podía reconocer.

—Estás empapada —fue lo que atinó a decir al verla sentada en el escalón del _genkan_ quitándose los zapatos mientras la camisa blanca que usaba para trabajar se pegaba a su piel.

—Gracias por notarlo, es un efecto inmediato que provocas —dijo ella con la risa y picardía tiñendo su voz —ayúdame, por favor —pidió mientras le extendía una mano.

Karasuma se aguantó el decirle dos o tres cosas por aquel comentario de doble sentido y la ayudo a levantarse con la facilidad que se toma una pluma.

—¿Porqué te mojaste? —cuestionó mientras le apartaba unos mechones húmedos del rostro.

Irina Jelavić podía asegurar que se iba a derretir gracias a esa acción tan delicada.

—La lluvia me atrapó de camino, fui al minimarket a comprar algunas cosas para la cena —y alzó las bolsas plásticas que estaban colgando en su otra mano —y ya estaba a medio camino cuando empezó a llover así que... —y se encogió de hombros.

Karasuma le dedicaba aquella mirada penetrante y chasqueó la lengua antes de decir:

—Ve a cambiarte de ropas, vas a pescar un resfriado si sigues así —mientras le quitaba las bolsas de la mano —yo guardaré esto —le hizo saber.

Irina no pudo evitar sentir algo sumamente cálido florecer en su pecho.

—¿No quieres ayudarme a quitarme la ropa...? —le dijo traviesamente mientras le tocaba la mejilla con su dedo índice.

—¡Ve a cambiarte! —exclamó él mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y le señalaba el pasillo hacia su habitación —¡ahora! —y la soltó mientras se volvía para ir a la cocina mientras murmuraba cosas de sobre mujeres seductoras e infantiles.

 **-/-/-**

Cuando Karasuma regreso a la habitación, Irina ya se había quitado la camisa, había liberado su cabello de la cola alta y sus pantimedias eran cosa del pasado, la observó mientras ella se examinaba el rostro en el espejo del baño.

—Pensé que estarías en ropas secas ya —musitó mientras entraba y tomaba una toalla del colgador—. ¿Tienes el deseo secreto de enfermarte o algo? —espetó, su ceño fruncido nunca abandonando su rostro mientras le colocaba la toalla sobre la cabeza, tratando de que la misma absorbiera la mayor cantidad de agua posible.

—Sí me enfermo, confío en que me vas a cuidar —rió ella, alzando la mirada para verlo directo a los ojos.

—Si te enfermas, te vas a cuidar tu sola —gruñó él, pasando parte de la toalla por la coronilla de ella mientras con la otra punta le secaba el rostro.

Ante sus palabras Irina hizo uno de sus pucheros pero no dijo nada mientras él seguía en lo suyo. Los movimientos de Karasuma se fueron haciendo más lentos y su mirada era penetrante, como si la estudiara.

Irina se quedó quieta, mirándolo confundida mientras él se quedaba estático ante el pensamiento que le había cruzado por la cabeza.

Con la toalla alrededor de su cuello semi aprisionando su rubio cabello, sus azules, sagaces y a veces muy infantiles ojos mirándolo con tal inusitada inocencia teñida de confusión y su guardia baja, tan baja que lucía indefensa, le hizo pensar que ella parecía un oso de peluche.

Un muy tierno, acolchado y abrazable oso de peluche. Se abstuvo de hacer el comentario en voz alta, le sonaba tonto incluso a sí mismo, sacudió la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—Termina —fue lo que dijo con sequedad mientras apartaba sus manos de la toalla y salía a la habitación.

Erina lo miró, ladeando el rostro notablemente confundida pero se encogió de hombros y siguió en lo suyo.

No mucho rato después mientras ambos estaban echados en la cama hablando de sus respectivos días, abrazándola por la cintura mientras ella tenía su cabeza recostada en su pecho y reía por algo que había sucedido en el trabajo, sumó que la suavidad de su piel, la forma _jamás_ admitida en que le gustaba aferrarse a ella al dormir y cómo restregaba de vez en cuando su nariz contra la mejilla de ella era muy, muy, ¡ _muy_! parecido a lo que uno hacia con su peluche favorito.

No que él haya tenido uno pero — _respiro profundamente al sentir la mano de ella acariciar su cuello_ — con ella se podía considerar más que satisfecho si alguna vez se quejó por no tener uno.

—¡Irina! —la reprendió cuando ella le mordió la oreja de forma juguetona.

—¡No seas aburrido, Karasuma! —se quejó Irina cuando él alejó su cabeza de su alcance.

Bueno, de ser oso de peluche, debía ser la primera con un libido incontrolable, pensó antes de sujetarla por los hombros para evitar que pudiera alcanzarlo.

 **—Fin—**

¡Hurray! Tenía mucho queriendo escribir algo basado en la imagen de portada pero nunca lograba salir con nada así como _**"waaao"**_ , no que esto lo sea, pero fue la idea fue lo bastante insistente como para quedar plasmada, ¡yaay!

Es triste que siendo esta una pareja canon no tenga tantos _**Doujinshis**_ , dibujos en general e historias pero, tranquilos, todo estará bien _(?)_ , quiero escribir mucho más de ellos pero las ideas vienen cuando no puedo escribir o viceversa u_u. Eeeeen fin, sin agregar mucho, espero que les guste, me disculpen el **OOC** pero no pude hacer más para evitarlo _(is it too late now to say sorry?)_ , espero me digan qué tal les ha parecido y hasta la próxima.

¡Ja ne!

 _ **8 Julio, 2016.**_


End file.
